I am the Best
by Ace Phantomhive
Summary: Ace and Mello. Mello and Ace. The two of them are inseparable, but both of their fiery personalities lead to many conflicts. They're in the top 3 most intelligent people at Wammy's, which makes them have a free pass for being themselves and not having to worry about their mistakes, since they're in huge demand for unsolved crimes and mysteries throughout the whole world.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Are you stupid?!

"Mello, something smells fishy here" I said, while doubting his every word. He was telling me some bed-time stories, like he can fly and read minds and stupid, childish stuff like that. How was I supposed to take him serious?

"Oh yeah? It might be your p()$$y!" It was typical for Mello to state unnecessary comments like that.

"WHAT'D YOU SAY MOTHERF()CKER?!" I yelled and jumped on him pulling his hair.

"OW! WHAT THE F()CK ACE?!" He started spanking me repeatedly.

"STOP! IT'S TOO HARD. IT HURTS! STOOOP!" I yelled in anguish, referring to his spankings.

"OH YEAH?! YOU OBVIOUSLY ASKED FOR IT!" Mello yelled back.

"YOU'RE SUCH A DUMBBUTT! YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO ARGUE AND FIGHT WITH ME! I HATE YOU! QUIT TOUCHING MY BUTT MELLO!" I continued shouting at him as he continued spanking me.

"Children, Children! What's going on in here? I could hear you all the way from my office, which is at the far other end of this building. It sounds like you're having sex in here, and we all know the strict rules in Wammy's house. Besides, why are you two not in class?" Roger walked in on us and started questioning us.

"She raped me Roger!" Mello lied. How was I, a girl going to rape him, a guy? It just didn't make sense. Considering I was much shorter than him and all.

"Mello?" Roger just stared at him in disbelief, trying not to laugh out loud at his statement.

"It's true Roger! I told her to stop, but she wouldn't. It hurt sooo bad Roger. I need to see a doctor as soon as possible, please." I tried sucking my cheeks in as hard as possible so I don't explode in an uncontrollable laughter. Mello took notice.

"And now look Roger! She's laughing at me. I really am hurting." Roger turned around to face me, and I tried as hard as possible to keep my straight face. Roger turned around to face Mello again and I took the opportunity to flick Mello off with both of my hands, just to piss blondy off even more. His eyes widened.

"OH YEAH?! YOU WANNA F()CK ME?! GO AHEAD ACE. COMMON! LET'S DO IT, RIGHT HERE! RIGHT NOW!" Mello yelled and jumped on me which send us crashing into the bed.

"WHAT?! I DIDN'T SAY I WANTED TO! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU CRAZY F()CK?! IS THIS A JOKE?" I asked him as he smirked evilly at me.

"No!"

"Ugh! You douche! Stooop!"

"ACE THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"MELLO! YOU'RE CHILDISH! GET OFF OF ME! MKAY?" I said and pushed him off of me with all my force. I tried running out of the room but he grabbed my ankle so I plummeted to the ground.

"You're not getting away this time MUAHHAHA" Wow, his evil laugh was impressive.

"YOU'RE SO STUPID AND ANNOYING!" I screamed at him and slapped him in the face really hard.

"OH NO YOU DI-IDN'T!" Mello held his hand up to his red cheek in disbelief.

"OH YES! I JUST DID!" And with that, I ran out the room towards the seeming never ending stairwell and slid down the handrail. This was much faster than taking the stairs. Mello was right behind me.

"I WILL CATCH YOU ACE!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE YOU MORON!" As I was yelling, I didn't realize the staircase came to an end so I fell off the handrail and belly flopped right in front of Watari. My face touched his shoes and he cleared his throat. I stood up and whipped the dust off of me. Finally, Mello arrived elegantly.

"Oh hi! What's up guys? What a surprise to see you two here. I was just about to go to one of my classes." Mello lied, as always.

"You f()cking liar!" I yelled at him.

"I'm the f()cking liar?! Then what the f()ck are you, an angel?" Mello snapped back and grabbed me by my shirt. Watari cleared his throat again.

"Oh sorry, Watari! Ace is just not being nice to me today for no apparent reason. She hurts my feelings badly. Can you punish her?" Mello was acting all sweet now. Watari stared at the both of us and grabbed each of us by the ear and dragged us into his office.

"Ouch!" Mello and I said in unison as we held our ears which felt like they're on fire.

"Now, you two, short-tempered geniuses, what seems to be the problem here?" Watari asked us calmly.

"She stinks worse than $h!t!" Mello jumped up off his chair and pointed at me.

"And he's being a stupid b!tch Watari!" I remain in my seat.

"Oh! I'm the b!tch?" Mello asks. "I'M THE B!TCH?!" He raises his voice 4 octaves.

"Yes! You are the stupid, blonde b!tch!" I raise my voice too and face up to him.

"You're blonde too! What? You blind?" Mello asks.

"Yes! I wish I was! So I wouldn't have to see your fugly face, idiot!" I spit the words out. We totally forgot that Watari was still in front of us.

"You two, calm down, NOW!" When we heard Watari command that, we shut our faces up immediately and took a seat quietly. We were waiting for the long lecture we were about to face.

"Mello and Ace, you two are the only ones in this house that fight so much. Nobody, remotely, comes close to the amounts of fights you two have. The only way I find to stop this madness, is to punish both of you."

"BUT WATARIIIIII" Mello and I whine in unison.


	2. Chapter 2-Wanna know my secret?

"You punk!" I hiss at Mello under my breath as me and him make our way out of Watari's office.

"I'm the punk?! This is all your fault Ace!" He tries tokeep his voice as quiet as possible.

"Kids! I can still hear you!" Watari calls out.

"Sorry Watari!" We apologize in unison.

"Now, I want you two on your best behavior for the next two months. Also, I wish not to hear any complaints whatsoever about the punishment you two have received. Understood?" Watari's voice was firm.

"Understood" Mello and I agree.

"Oh, how dearly I wish you hooligans would set an example to the rest of the children in this house and would behave yourselves like Near and Matt do." When Watari says that, I take a quick glance at Mello's face and see, that I'm not the only one that is getting red out of anger. Mello and I can't stand Near and Matt. They think they're the best, just because they have a better temper than us. I mean, who do they think they are? Ugh! Those two idiots were gonna get it the minute I walked out of this office. Mello and I exchanged smirking looks and we knew exactly what the other thought. We loved bullying them. It was exhilarating. You could even say it was the highlight of our day.

"Sooo, we gonna beat those little girls up now?" I ask Mello already knowing his answer.

"What else would we do my dear Ace?" He asks as we make our way back into our hallway and knock on Near's and Matt's door. They share a room.

"Who is it?" Near calls out.

"The big bad wolf! Now open up little red riding hood." Mello responds.

"No can do" Near simply says.

"You little punk! Open up this door right now!" Mello loses it.

"Eh-mh!" We hear someone clear his throat behind us. Both of us know who it is. We heard the throat clearing at least multiple times a day since our first day of when we arrived here, in Wammy's house.

"Uh-oh" Mello and I turn around and face Roger.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asks us with a harsh tone to his voice.

"Oh, we're just playing with Near…" Mello lies.

"Oh, really? What game?"

"Tag? No, hide and seek! Yes, yes! We were playing hide and seek, right Ace?"

"That's correct"

"Near, were they bullying you again?" Roger asks Near through the shut door.

"That depends. What is your definition of bullying, Roger?" Near plays all smarty-pants.

"Were you all just playing a game?" Roger asks another question. God! He won't just let this go, will he?

"Yes, I guess you could say Mello and Ace were playing a game with me." Near responds.

"Alright, since I see everything's fine here, I'm on my way. Don't skip class tomorrow." Roger glares at Mello and me.

"Oh, Roger! We would never. Don't you know? We're angels" I say and give Roger a cheesy, fake smile.

"Haha! That's too funny!" We hear Near laugh at us from inside his room.

"You little punk! You will get your butt kicked tomorrow. Just wait and see!" And with that, Mello and I made our way to my room. We didn't share a room. We both were lucky and got our own separate rooms that we do not have to share with anybody. I don't think it's because of luck so much as it is because of the fact that nobody in this house could even imagine sharing a room with either Mello or me. Oh well, worked to our advantage. I never slept at night anyway. That would drive any roommate insane.

"Sooooo…." I awkwardly say as Mello plops on my bed.

"Sooooo…?" He says back.

"Uhmm…what are we gonna do?" I ask trying to make this conversation not so awkward.

"I don't know. What do you wanna do, babe?" Wait! Hold on! Hold on! Hold on! Did he just call me babe?! He never ever, ever did that before, ever! I had to confirm this.

"Did..did..did you just call me babe Mello?" I asked gulping.

"Yes, why? Does it bother you?" He smirks at me.

"I don't-"He interrupts me during mid-sentence.

"Come here! I have to tell you a little secret!" I sit up from my chair and make my way towards him. "Are you ready?" he asks me.

"Yes! Now tell me already!" I'm getting eager. "Wait! No! Before you tell me your secret, I have to tell you mine!" I exclaim.

"Okay, how about we both tell each other our secrets on the count of three?"

"One…" I start

"Two…" He continues.

"Three!" We both shout in unison "I'm –

**Okay guys, so that was that for chapter two! I hope you really liked it and please review maybe? So what do you think they're going to tell each other?**


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: This chapter is a little dirty.**

"I'M BISEXUAL!" We both looked at each other in astonishment. Did we just tell each other the same secret? How can we share the same secret? I jump out of bed and fall on my floor.

"Did you just say you were bi?" I ask him when I decided I could speak English again.

"Yes! Did you?" He asks me.

"Yes!" I respond, still amazed.

"What…" I trail off.

"The…" Now it's his turn to become speechless.

"Fuck?" I ask.

"Are you seriously bi?" He asks me.

"Yes! Why would I kid about that?"

"That's so hot!" Wow! Mello is such a pervert.

"You perv!" I smack him upside the head.

"Can I try something Ace?" Mello asks and takes my hand.

"Sure, what is it?" I'm still bewildered, so to me, none of this seems strange. He pulls me onto his lap.

"Mello…" I forgot what I was going to say because I got completely lost in his eyes. I have never realized how electric blue Mello's eyes were until now.

"Is it okay," Mello stopped talking during mid-sentence. He tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. He slowly moved in closer to my face and I feel his icy, fresh breath. "If I do this?" And he pressed his lips against mine. I was just in complete and utter shock. Until now, neither Mello nor I have ever looked at each other as more than friends. And here he is, kissing me. But for some odd reason, I cannot complain. I loved the touch of his ice cold lips pressing against mine. He was such an amazing kisser. I guess I was completely lost in my thoughts that I forgot to kiss back, so he pulls back.

"Sorry…" He starts apologizing, even though he shouldn't be.

"No, don't stop" I find myself whining at him. Did that really just come out of your mouth Ace? I thought to myself.

"Okay, I won't" He starts kissing me again. He goes for my neck and starts sucking on it gently, leaving behind a small hickey.

"Whoops, my bad." He smirks at me seductively. He picks me up and places me on the bed and continues kissing me while lying on top of me. I take off his shirt and throw it on the ground. His eyes follow his shirt.

"Are you okay?" I ask, as he keeps on looking at his shirt.

"Do you know what we're about to do here?" He asks me.

"…Yeah" I blush.

"Should we be doing this?" He is caught up in this dilemma.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask him.

He strokes my hair gently. We're still lying in the same position, him on top of me.

"If we're going to do it, we'll never be able to go back to just being friends again, do you realize this?" Mello explains himself.

"You're right Mello. We shouldn't be doing it. Let's stop right here." I come to the conclusion.

"Are you sure you want to stop?" He asks. He's so confusing. Wasn't he the one who second guessed himself on what we were about to do here?

"Kind of. I mean, this is getting too complicated to think about" I say.

"Yes, I agree. Soooo, about that punishment? We still have to do that, you know.." Mell and I stare at each other for a brief second and burst out in laughter.

"Hah! Riiight! Because we're totally known to be Wammy's good kids, that follow each and every rule and that obey their punishments when they receive them." I say sarcastically.

"Good one Ace! Haha!" Mello laughs. Let's just go on a walk or something. He opens the door and a furious looking Roger is looking down at both of us.

"Oh snap! What is it this time?" I ask.

"You're not going anywhere. You'll stay here and serve your punishments, as you both agreed to."

"Were you spying on us Roger?!" Mello freaks out. He shoots me a look, as if to say "What if he knows everything that went on in there" He starts acting jittery and nervous.

"No, I just came here approximately 25 seconds ago. Is something wrong Mello?" Roger seems concerned.

"Don't worry about him Roger. He's just having withdrawal symptoms because he hasn't eaten chocolate the whole day." I lie.

"Yes, that would indeed explain his strange behavior. Go eat some chocolate Mello." This is the first time I have ever heard Roger promote Mello's chocolate addiction. I took Mello's hand and went into his room with him. I made sure to close the door behind me, so we could talk in privacy.

"Mello! What the hell?! You can't act all suspicious about what we did. We kissed; it's not that big of a deal. Okay? Quit acting suspicious or he'll figure out something's up." I was getting flustered with Mello's inability to at least be a decent actor. I'm not asking him to be some Grammy-award winning actor here, just enough so nobody figures out what we did.

"Ace…" Mello couldn't finish his sentence. I noticed him struggling desperately to find the right words to say.

"What is it Mello?" I tried helping him out.

"I don't think I can forget that kiss." He confesses.

"What do you mean? Why not?" I ask confused out of my brain with this really high-IQ.

"Ace, I...I…I think...I think I L-"

**Soooo guys, what do you think Mello is about to tell Ace? Why can't he just get that kiss out of his head? Please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Oh my god, Mello! You're not about to tell me that you love me, are you? Oh god, please don't Mello" I started pleading him. The last thing I wanted to hear were the words "I Love You" coming out of his mouth.

"I…I mean...I wasn't…I don't know." He stuttered nervously.

"I don't want things to get awkward between the two of us, do you understand Mello? You are my best friend since I can even remember."

"But Ace, what if I want us to be more than friends? Ever thought of that?" He gazed into my eyes and as hard as I tried to break eye contact, I just couldn't do it.

"Yes, I'm thinking about it now and I surely do not like this idea."

"But Ace, I really lov-"

"No Mello. Leave! Now!" I didn't want to hear this. I got angry at him for even thinking about these thoughts. Maybe kissing him wasn't the brightest idea I ever had, but now it's too late to take back any mistakes.

"But Ace-"He started again, but I just wouldn't put up with this.

"Fine! If you won't leave, I'm leaving!" And I hurried towards the door, glanced back at him to give him a disgusting look, and ran out the room. I ran as fast as I could, as fast as my legs could carry me, even though I had no idea where I was running in this world. I turned around to see if he was following me and in the meantime I bumped straight into the wall ahead of me. It made a weird thump. Not like the rest of the walls around here. This was strange! Of course my curious mind couldn't leave the place without investigating further. So I started knocking on the wall, comparing it to the walls around and it sounded much too hollow compared to the other ones. I knew my next move, I was going to majorly regret but screw it, and I was still going to do it. I full blown out body slammed into the hollow sounding part of the wall and it collapsed.

What I saw next, my eyes couldn't even believe. There was this room with pictures of females and males hung up all over the walls. It was creepy! Part of me wanted to leave, but the other part of me made me stay. My instincts told me to stay and try to gather up some may be useful information that could help me with figuring out my past. There were stacks of paper piled up all over the room. I blew on them and I could see the dust flying off of them, gliding through the air. What was this room? And why does it look like nobody stepped foot in it since many, many years. Also, there was no door to this room. I had to break a wall to get to where I'm at, so obviously this room must have some secret things that are kept hidden in here. Well, I guess not for long!

So I eagerly started sorting through the stacks and I figured most of them were of the children at Wammy's. They were birth certificates of the kids and of their parents. Some stacks included photographs of what seemed like the parents of the children. I stayed in this room for hours, desperately searching for any information of myself, but no success. And nothing of Mello's past to be found either.

As a matter of fact, what seemed even stranger is that I could basically find everyone's files here in Wammy's house except mine, Mello's, Near's, or Matt's. We were the only four people whose files I could not find for my life, even after spending the rest of the day and the whole night reading the whole stacks. Why was this? If our past wasn't to be found here, then where else could I look for answers?

Just then, it struck me! If anybody finds out what I've done, I could probably get kicked out of Wammy's Orphanage. Scratch that! I hate the word orphanage. I would most likely get kicked out of Wammy's House. I was in some deep shit here! How am I supposed to fix that whole? There was no way. I knew sooner or later, Roger or Watari would figure out who created this whole, and I for sure knew that they were going to figure out it was me. I guess this is it! Might as well already say goodbye to Mello…Mello! Oh my god! I've totally forgotten about that kid! Crap! He must be worried shitless about me. I guess it really doesn't matter at this point, since he probably most likely hates me now. But I still think I should tell him about this discovery I have made. Maybe he can help me out some more, but maybe I shouldn't involve him in this because then he'd get kicked out of Wammy's House too and it would all be my fault.

I couldn't do that! I think the best solution was to just keep quiet and don't tell anybody about this. This was my secret.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As I was walking through the corridor, someone grabbed me by my wrist and covered my mouth; I couldn't scream. They pushed me into a dark room. The person released me, and I spun around.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to grip your wrist so hard, but we need to talk _right now_."

"Matt? What the actual fuck?! Who do you think you are to just grab me like that?!" I yelled at him.

"Shhh! Ace!" He covered my mouth again, successfully shutting me up. He removed his hand once he was sure I wouldn't yell. "Thank you," he smiled.

"You said you want to talk, so shoot. Common, I don't have all day. I'm suffering greatly because of your presence right now, so make it quick." I hated Matt at the moment too much to be nice to him.

"Aw, why so grumpy today Ace? What's the matter?" He grinned while opening his desk drawer and pulling out a lighter and a cigarette. "Thank god I still have a few cigarettes left... I was going through withdrawals already!" He seemed to visibly relax when he stuck the cancer stick into his mouth and inhaled deeply.

"How long ago was your last cigarette?" I asked. Matt was smoking like a chimney.

"About 7 minutes ago. Do you want one?" He tossed the packet at me.I caught it, and held it between my thumb and index finger.

"Uh, no thanks. I don't smoke. I don't see why I _should_. Only stupid people like you smoke." I couldn't pass the opportunity to insult him.

"I see your logic. I am pretty stupid." He stared at me humorlessly.

"Right. Soo, you were going to talk to me about…" I realized that we hadn't even gotten to the topic yet.

"Oh, yeah! I saw what you did today." He said simply.

"You mean…"

"Yes, you snooped around for files. But what you should also know is that you aren't going to find your, mine, Near's, or Mello's files anywhere in this house. Silly girl!" He started laughing.

"Why is that?" He has captured my curiosity.

"Because we're the top 4 students here. We are the prodigies. Are you really so naïve to believe that Watari would keep our files here? He's probably burned them all by now."

"Why would he do that?" I asked, bewildered. His logic didn't make sense, but, nevertheless, he might actually have had a point in all this. After all, if he was a prodigy, he couldn't be _that_ stupid.

"So we have no way of getting to them. Why else?" he said, exasperated.

"Well, duh! But why would he want to hide them from _us_?" I started getting an odd feeling that Matt was hiding something major from me. Something only he knew.

"Oops! Time's up! I've already said too much!" And with that he kicked me out of his room and left me staring at his door like an idiot.

"Ace? Are you lost? Your room is 2 corridors down from here." Near appeared behind me.

I jumped. "What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I live here."

"Ugh! You and your smartassness need to move out then!" I rolled my eyes and stomped away. I was deep in thought as I trudged back to my room. What did Matt mean by what he told me? And why, out of all the people he could've told, would Matt tell me? He was my rival. My bloody enemy. I just didn't understand.

"Ace! Where have you been?! I was soo freaking worried about you all day! I thought you ran away without me! Weren't we gonna run away together though? Ugh! Why would you leave me all by myself in this damned orphanage! You know damn well there is not a single soul except you that likes me in here! And why the-"

I interrupted Mello. "Easy" I said firmly, and laid down on my bed.

"I'm sorry, I just... I love you." He blushed. Was Mello feeling okay..?

"Do you have fever or something? Here, I can bring you to the nurse if you want me to." I rose from my bed and took his hand. He snatched it away quickly.

"No, Ace…I don't wanna be here anymore."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't wanna be stuck in this goddamn orphanage anymore!"

"What do you want to do then?" I was almost too shocked to talk. I knew Mello didn't like it here, but I didn't think he hated this place enough to leave.

"I wanna run away."

"Are you crazy?!" I yelled. "You can't just run away! You're only like what? 16!" Mello and I trusted each other, but we never really told each other our real names or personal information.

"Come with me?" His eyes started watering when he saw my face stern up.

"Mello...I can't…"

"Please Ace. You're the only person I ever was close to. Ace, please? Please? Please? I'm begging you. Please?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Mello, your idea is so absurd. We're in Winchester, which is South of England. Where would we go from here?" I was feeling a little bit eerie about all this.

"New Jersey" He grinned at me cheekily.

"You're stupid." I shook my head at him.

"What? You don't like Jersey Shore?" He asked stupidly.

"Oh..my..god. Please stop" I pinched the bridge of my nose to keep me from slapping him.

"Then Tennessee." He gave me that grin again. Ugh! This was just getting worse and worse. Was this the day of all of Mello's stupid ideas?

"Why Tennessee? Out of all the places in this world, you pick such weird places in the United States. Why?" I asked trying to find out the source of his stupidity.

"You don't like country music?" He asked wide eyed.

"No, since when do you?" I asked surprised.

"Well, I mean, since never but I can always start liking it, can't I?"

"Mello…" I didn't know what to say.

"Yes?" His eyes got wide.

"A minute ago you were so serious about running away, and now you're just joking with me, which one is it? Are you serious about leaving or is this all just a joke for you?" I was confused. Mello was such a bipolar kid.

He took a quick glance at the clock in the room all of a sudden. "I…got to go now" He anxiously said and jumped to his feet.

"But where?" I asked surprised.

"Just..somewhere. Bye Ace." He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and left me standing there.

"Bye Mello" I whispered, but I knew he didn't hear me, because he already was gone. I sighed, lying on my bed, and looked at the picture on my nightstand of Mello and me hugging and smiling genuinely. That was a few years ago, but it seemed like him and I didn't even change that much. We still had the same temper, interests and goals and such. I was bored to death waiting for dinner to come along, but in the meantime I dozed off.

I woke up sleepily a few hours later, by someone shaking me.

"Stop it for fuck's sake Mello. What the fuck man it's too early in the morning for this." I hated mornings.

"Ace, I suggest watching that mouth of yours a bit." Watari's voice made my eyes open up wide in shock.

"Oh no, Watari, I am very sorry." I said sarcastically. "Anyway, why are you in my room waking me up?" He never woke me up before.

"Have you seen Mello the past 12 hours?" He asked me. I took a look at my clock and calculated the hours I was asleep. From yesterday afternoon at 3 until now in the morning at 6.

"Wow! What the fuck! I slept from yesterday at 3 P.M. until now! This is crazy!" I tried to calculate the hours in my head, but I couldn't bring myself to this early. I definitely knew though, that it was over 12 hours.

"That would mean you slept 16 hours. So the last time you have seen Mello was at 3 P.M. yesterday, is that correct?" He asked me.

"Yes, precisely." I answered.

"This is not good. Mello has been missing for the past 16 hours then." He stated.

"Shit! Are you kidding me! Have you looked for him?!" I shouted, putting my shoes on without waiting for an answer.

"We looked throughout this entire property for him, and there is not a sign of him here. Ace, it is useless putting your shoes on and searching for him, because you are not permitted to go outside this house anyway."

"What do you mean I'm not allowed to go out?! Do you hear yourself talk?! This is my best friend that has gone missing, and you just want me to stay on my butt here, and wait for him, until maybe eventually he shows up again? That is not happening Watari. I'm leaving right now and you can't stop me." I told him and I ran out my room. Thank god I never changed into my pajamas yesterday when I fell asleep, so I was still wearing regular clothes. I ran out the house up to the gate. I tried opening it, but of course Watari had to make my life harder than it had to be and lock it automatically from the inside. "Fuck off Watari" I cursed him under my breath. I jumped over the gate pretty quickly.

It was kind of cold outside, and I could see my breath. Too bad I had short sleeves on, guess I just had to deal with it now. Mello was more important to me than going back inside to make myself comfortable and get a jacket. I looked to my left, then to my right. Which way was I supposed to go to find my best friend?


End file.
